Lottery Ticket
by aggirl53
Summary: When Alfred Jones wins the lottery, he takes all of his friends and family to stay at the Ritz-Carlton in Hawaii. There he meets Arthur Kirkland, son of a British aristocrat and general snob. When hate turns to love and relationships are tested, what will become of our two lost boys? Rated T for yaoi. Hick!Alfred, AU. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: I do not own Hetalia.**

Alfred Jones was having the worst day ever.

Work starting at 5 am, the most ungodly time known to man, excusing 4 am. He rolled out of bed purposely, hoping that the land on the floor would wake him up. It didn't. He slept on the hardwood for the time allotted for a shower and breakfast and didn't stir until last minute. After throwing on his McDonald's uniform and tossing a few mints in his mouth, Alfred was out the door and into his truck, speeding down the highway towards town.

It wasn't until he reached the _Welcome to Wood Grove Springs _sign that he slowed down. He knew that any town with the word "springs" came with three guarantees: 1) having a population under 500, 2) having cops that know your farmer parents personally, and 3.) having absolutely no girls to impress with your speeding truck since they are all your cousins one way or another. So he slowed down.

Upon arriving at McDonalds, Alfred realized he was late and none of his coworkers had been nice enough to clock him in. He went to work, stomach growling as the amazing smell of burgers and fries wafted through the room. After spilling grease on himself twice and getting burns that were almost bad enough to make him cry, Alfred got the delightful job of cleaning up puke in the Play Place when a tourist kid upchucked his breakfast.

The only coworker Alfred had any lick of respect for was his friend Eliza-Joe, though she preferred to go by Elizabeta. Elizabeta was sixteen years old and worked two jobs to support her newborn son, Feli. Despite the fact she hadn't made the wisest choices of the town, Elizabeta was a sweet girl who could probably kick Alfred's butt. It was her job to work the drive- through today, but Wood Grove Springs was a sleepy town and the only people to drive through at this time in the morning were the road trippers that traveled through town occasionally.

"Hey Elizabeta, how are you?" asked Alfred, leaning against the counter. Instantly, Alfred regretted asking, because the look on Elizabeta's face showed she was in one of "those moods."

"Just freakin' peachy. Do you even know what that low- life bastard said yesterday?" asked Elizabeta, pulling the mic from her headset back. She had already been docked pay a few times for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time on her headset, even though it had been on accident. Alfred sighed.

"You're going to have to clarify which bastard, darlin'," said Alfred. Eliza rolled her eyes, half turning away from him to look out the window like a sulking child.

"Gil, of course, who else would it be?" she said. Before Alfred could respond, she went on. "He had the gall to say that Feli ain't his! He's been telling everyone Feli's Rod's son, but I know for a fact he ain't." "But… now, don't take this the wrong way sugar, but didn't you sleep with Rod last summer?" asked Alfred. He leaned foreword, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to have it shaken off roughly.

"Shut your trap, I know what I'm talking about Alfie. And without getting into detail, there is no way that Feli could be Rod's. Gil just needs to suck it up and pay my damn child support," said Elizabeta. Alfred sighed again, rubbing his temples and silently wishing he was home.

"I'm sorry, Liza. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, well you did. Leave me alone, Alfie, you don't even understand," Elizabeta said, turning away from Alfred completely. She brought the headset back to her mouth. "May I take your order?"

Alfred's boss, Berwald, or as everyone else called him, Berny, strode through the door holding a mug of coffee in his hand. He strode up to the counter, and Alfred refrained from wrinkling his nose. Berny smelled like horses, as so many in that part did, and although it wasn't pleasant Alfred realized he too must smell pretty gross, a combination of grease and puke. Berny regarded him coldly.

"Mr. Jones, may I talk to you for a moment?" asked Berny. Alfred nodded.

"Yes sir, my shift's just finishing up," he said. Clocking out quickly, Alfred met his boss at one of the tables and sat down.

"Mr. Jones, unfortunately I have to tell you that we're letting you go," said Berny. Silence. Alfred's jaw fell open, his eyes as wide as the tires on his truck, and his stomach dropped to the floor.

"What?" he yelled. His voice came out louder than intended, so much that Elizabeta turned to glare at her friend from across the room, only to soften her expression into one of concern when she noticed Berny. The horse-smelling man shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting around the room as he pushed a typed paper foreword. Alfred read it; a business form that basically stated he agreed to be fired. With sweaty palms Alfred signed it, practically throwing the paper at his former boss. Without another word Alfred got up, storming out the door angrily.

He drove to the only gas station in town and was greeted cheerily by Antonio, who sat in front of the packs of cigarettes with a magazine in his lap. Antonio was another one of Alfred's friends, an illegal immigrant whose family owned the town drug store. The two met in seventh grade when the Carriedo family moved into town, but Antonio picked up on English quickly and returned to his proper grade a year later. Antonio was finally twenty-one and old enough to work the drug store, so Alfred saw him a lot more these days when he went on errands.

"Hola Alfie, how are you?" asked Antonio as Alfred approached the counter.

"Not my best dude, could I get two scratch offs and some beer?" asked Alfred. Antonio smirked.

"That bad, huh? Did you see any cops outside on your way in?" asked Antonio. Technically, it was illegal for Alfred to drink, seeing as he was only eighteen, but it was a small town and Antonio was his friend. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"No, and even if there were, they wouldn't care. Everyone in this town drinks at eighteen," said Alfred as Antonio rang him up a six pack.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was not happy.

The problem was this blasted plane. First class was not an escape from the turbulence, nor did it keep out the crying baby in the second row. Between his headache and roiling stomach, Arthur felt like he had the flu, with the only relief being the cold window pane against his forehead.

His father paid no heed, of course, as he was too busy catching up on sleep for the big meeting in two hours. Arthur should have felt pity for the man. But it hadn't been his choice to be dragged on this vacation anyways, and even though his father labeled it as "bonding," they both knew the only time they would see each other was at meals, if that.

Arthur tried coping by ordering a martini. His father claimed it was unclassy to drink on a plane, but in Arthur's opinion it was twice as unclassy to sleep on one. Besides, Arthur was a grown man, he could make his own decisions even if they were on his father's tab.

The horrendous plane ride soon came to an end. Arthur and his father collected their baggage and maneuvered their way through the airport in silence. They got in the limo and before Arthur could breath a word, his father was on his phone. He chatted about marketing campaigns while tapping away at his laptop. With a sigh, Arthur slipped on his Beats headphones and turned on his iPod.

The ride through Hawaii was breathtaking, not that Arthur's father noticed. Glimmers of aqua blue ocean peeked out of lush foliage and soft sand. Tanned tourists with loud American accents filled the streets holding surf boards and skateboards; groups of girls in bikini tops and short-shorts, and long haired boys in swim trunks. They made their way through the shopping district and into the resort lane until disappearing into the forest. The limo rode up a steep incline and turned in dizzying circles up a cliff. Arthur felt himself turning as green as the palm leaves as they traveled deeper into the forest and higher up the cliff. Finally, light broke through the foliage and spilled into the car. Blinking rapidly, Arthur saw what appeared to be a small town on the top of the cliff, which upon further examination was actually the resort. A light palette of colors assaulted his senses that had grown accustomed to the dark green of the forest. The limo went through a set of gates before descending upon the horse-shoe shaped resort that was a mixture of soft blues and starch whites. The main building was a beige color and sat behind a magnificent pool with a waterfall in front. Surrounding the pool were cabañas that sheltered black recliners, several guests already seated in them at the early hour in the morning. The whole place was dotted with classic palm trees.

The sign read "The Ritz-Carlton." Mr. Kirkland took a moment's pause from his conversation to tip the limo driver and mutter a thank you. He left his son to handle check-in, straightening his tie and running to the elevator. Arthur let his Beats hang around his neck, taking a suitcase in each hand and entering the lobby alone.

* * *

"No way. No. This cannot be happening," muttered Alfred to himself. He paced across his room, one hand pushing up his mop of sweaty bangs, the other holding a scratch off so close to his face it was almost touching his glasses.

The little sevens all lined up. And no matter how many times Alfred read it, the instructions claimed he won. He scratched off every inch of the paint-covering, and even the barcode was visible. But no matter how he held it to the light, those sevens still lined up, all three of them in a row.

Life just got a whole lot better.

"Matti!" yelled Alfred, bursting out the doors of his bedroom and bombarding his twin brother. Said boy sat quietly at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Next to him sat the twins, Carolina and Cali, who colored with nubbly crayons. Matti jumped, startled by his brother's sudden outburst.

"Matti, get your ass over here, I need to talk to you!" yelled Alfred.

"There's no need to yell," said his brother calmly. Alfred rolled his eyes as Matti took his time to roll up the newspaper and push in his chair. Ever since he went away to college, Matti thought he was this amazingly mature guy. He was visiting for the weekend right now and had taken care of all of the cooking. But still, Alfred knew if there was anyone to tell first, it would be him.

"It's a winner, bro, look!" yelled Alfred once the bedroom door was firmly shut behind him. Matti took the ticket from his brother calmly, but his eyes widened when he saw not only the sevens lined up, but the cash prize above it. He stood there for a good amount of time staring at the ticket just like Alfred had.

"So is it legit?" asked Alfred excitedly. Matti looked up as if broken out of a trance.

"I believe so. Did you get this from Antonio?" whispered Matti. Alfred nodded.

"Yup, right after losing my job," he said. His brother's smile fell off his face immediately and Alfred got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Alfred!" Matti scolded. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Who cares dude? I mean, come on, I just won the lottery!" replied Alfred. He snatched the ticket from his brother's hands and grinned. "I've gotta go tell Mom!"

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys! So, I know I shouldn't start another fanfiction, but I just couldn't help myself. I'll try and update Virus soon though. Please remember to review, it will totally make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor: I do not own Hetalia.**

"I said Diet Pepsi, you twat, not Diet Coke!" growled Arthur. The waitress in front of him blushed a deep red, twisted her hands together, and gave an apologetic look. Her hair stuck up to all sides, but aside from that she was a young, cute thing about the age of nineteen. Earlier she mentioned something about this being her first day of work. That was no excuse. His father was paying a lot of money for Arthur to eat here and he deserved quality service.

"I'm sorry, sir," the waitress apologized yet again. She reached for the glass, but Arthur slapped her hand away and stood up.

"Yes, well, I believe I'm going elsewhere. No need to eat were the waiters are absolutely daft. Be bloody careful next time, berk, or you might just lose your new job," spat Arthur as he stormed out. The waitress burst into tears on the spot, causing a plethora of whispers to follow Arthur on his way out the door.

Somehow, he ended up poolside instead, with a drink in one hand and a magazine in the other. The pool was relatively lonely. Arthur found this preferable, seeing as it would deter any children from splashing him as well as any adults from staring at him since he was a man of twenty- one reading a copy of _Teen Vogue_.

Right as he was skimming over an article about Elle Fanning's style, something along the lines of "peaches-and-cream palettes and tulle for moodier shades," a gaggle of children came screaming past. Arthur counted; eleven. There were eleven of the lice-housing, communicable disease ridden brats plunging into the water. Their ages ranged from about four to twelve, and they matched in their dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The youngest of the girls wore one pieces that were slightly tinted brown, probably from swimming in lakes, and the older girls wore bikinis even though their stomachs stuck out unattractively. The boys wore ratty swim trunks with the ends fraying, and designed with cartoon characters earlier than their time, showing they were obviously hand-me-downs.

It was revolting.

Giving an irritated sigh, Arthur dropped his magazine and stormed off.

* * *

"Okay, so Mom and Dad are settled in the kid's suite. Have you guys decided yet?" piped Alfred as he entered the ring of luggage. Across from him stood Matti, Antonio, and Elizabeta. The girl bounced a baby on her hip, trying to keep Feli from bursting into another screaming fit like he had in the limo ride to the resort. Alfred's friends looked as tired as he felt.

"Matti and I are rooming, but we don't care which suite you and Elizabeta want," said Antonio. Alfred smiled.

"Alright! So what do you say, Eliza, how's the ocean view room sound?" piped Alfred. Elizabeta ran her free hand through her chestnut brown hair, ignoring the baby that was tugging at the neckline of her checkered shirt.

"Anything to get Feli to bed," she replied. The group split up carrying their luggage behind them, leaving only Eliza's bags for Alfred, the constant gentleman, to retrieve after he brought his own in. After making the round trip for the luggage, Alfred swiped the keycard and held open the door for his friend.

"Shit man," breathed Alfred as he entered behind Elizabeta. The teenage girl paid no heed to the declaration, only shushed Feli as he began to whimper, and brazenly strode into the room like it was nothing. Alfred leaned against the doorframe, admiring the beautiful room before him.

In the center of the room was a king sized bed with a snow colored bedspread, decorated with a wide pillow embroidered with a green birds. Beside it was the bedside table, a mahogany piece rounded at the edges on which stood a white and gold lamp. Beside that was a little dried flower arrangement. It was one of the many sources that added to the room's fresh and sweet smell. The walls were painted a calming caramel and the two modern-art paintings blended quite nicely. The back wall opened onto the veranda overlooking the white-sand beach below, and a light ocean breeze swept through the room like a maiden's skirts against the floor. It blew back the sheer curtains, but didn't even ruffle the light-blocking second set of curtains which Elizabeta discovered were controlled by a remote control. She pressed a button on remote and plunged the room into darkness. Muttering a quick "sorry darling," to either Alfred or Feli, she fumbled to find the button again and succeeded. The light spilled into the room. It danced off the polished floor and illuminated the burnt orange carpet below. Alfred watched as Elizabeta shuffled over the carpet with a bottle and returned to her baby, who was seated on the sunset-shaded futon sucking on his mother's flower-lei. Shutting the door softly behind him, Alfred entered the room and seated himself at the round table in the corner. Atop it sat a chess set, which was quite useless seeing as neither Alfred nor Eliza knew how to play chess. From there, Alfred watched his friend proceed in flutter about the room, taking a binky into the bathroom area, which was divided away from the sleeping part of the room near the entrance. Marble countertops, a shower, and an old-fashioned bathtub surrounded the flustered teen girl, who didn't even notice Alfred watching her fondly as she dried the binky off with one of their complementary bathrobes.

"Nice place, don'tcha think?" asked Alfred as Eliza popped the binky into Feli's mouth. She propped the baby up on her hip and started pacing the room.

"Yeah," she muttered distractedly. She watched Feli with tired eyes, waiting for the moment his eyelids would flutter shut.

"You know," said Alfred as his female companion wandered towards the crib near the east wall in hopes that her baby would tire at the sight "There's a spa."

She perked up.

"Really?"

* * *

"Matti… Matti… wake up."

There was a poking sensation on Matthew's arm, accompanied by repeated waking commands from a certain eighteen- year- old's voice. One that, minus the slight Southern drawl, was creepily similar to Matti's, considering they were twins and all.

But even that didn't stop him from hitting Alfred upside the head with a pillow.

"Ow! What the heck bro?"

"Are you kidding me? I _just_ fell asleep!" said Matti in his scariest I-just-woke-up voice. This had the effect of a kitten trying to attack Alfred's leg, leading the obnoxious boy to look around the room with wide eyes.

"Nice room dude," he said. Matti sighed and fell back onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow.

"What do you want?" he whispered. Alfred, of course, didn't hear him. Instead he pulled something out from underneath Matti, causing the sleepy twin to grunt quietly as he hit the mattress. Slipping on his glasses from the bedside table, Matti saw Alfred standing above him holding a stuffed polar bear in the air.

"Dude," Alfred laughed, waving the matted thing back and forth. It's fur was permanently stained with brown splotches and it was missing one little bead eye.

"You still sleep with this thing?"

"He's not a thing, he's named Kuma!"

"Dude!"

"Give it back," Matti whimpered. It came out sounding more pathetic than mad, so Alfred swung the stuffed toy one more time before letting it drop on his brother. Matti pushed himself so he was sitting upright and set the stuffed bear on his lap.

"So what do you want?" asked Matti now that Kuma was safely in his hands again.

"I'll pay you for this you know," said Alfred. Matti rolled his eyes.

"If that's the disclaimor, I don't think-"

"Could you please baby sit Feli? Just for a little while? Mom and Dad are taking the kids to the water park, and they won't take care of Eliza's baby while we go out. They say eleven kids are enough," explained Alfred with a roll of his eyes. Before Matthew could open his mouth to protest, Alfred put on his best puppy-dog face and got down on his knees.

"Pleeease," he whined. A moment of silence passed, a "no" sitting pretty on Matti's tongue, but he just couldn't get the word out with the look Alfred gave him. Sighing, Matti fell through like a deck of cards and yanked the covers off him.

"Thanks bro!" exclaimed Alfred, tackle hugging him. After a struggle, Matthew managed to push his brother off, and stood with Jell-O legs still tired with jet-lag. He reluctantly followed Alfred out the door like a dog on a leash.

"And where, may I ask, are you going?" asked Matti. They reached the door of Alfred and Eliza's hotel room, and while he slid the keycard through the slot Alfred gave a sheepish grin.

"The bar," he said quickly.

"Alfred!"

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I'll be updating Virus next. Please review!**


End file.
